pokemonuprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sera Taisa
'Sera Taisa' is a character played by rt117 on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. Her first true appearance was in the thread 'Reciting the Past' Appearance Sera is fairly short for her age, standing just above 5'2. She has inquisitive brown eyes, her left being a darker shade than her right, which seem to almost sparkle whenever she learns a great deal about her interests. Sera also has chest-long blonde hair, which she normally leaves alone (having a dislike for putting her hair up) and bangs that sit just above her eyes. Normally sporting a pair of dirty jeans and a black tee shirt, she has kept herself fairly fit over the years, but not muscular, so she does not have as much in upper body strength. Sera also has great eyesight, allowing her to see well into the distance. Sera never wears any kind of shoes other than her white sneakers, which have collected dust and dirt over the years with their use. Personality Sera has a rather outgoing personality, being a kind and generous person at heart, even when it is toward complete strangers. She always feels compelled to help the innocent in any way she can, even if it means risk toward her own well being. Sera consistently works toward better improving herself and her Pokemon, seeming more than content to cheer for her own team during combat. When around friends, Sera is almost always cheerful and excitable, always wanting to make sure the people around are cheery. However during the darker situations, her near child-like cheeriness can be replaced with a serious attitude, especially when it comes to more grave situations. She won't hesitate to keep everyone's spirits up though. Sera almost always puts her Pokemon's well being above herself, wanting to keep them safe from the evils that the intruding Team Magma and Team Aqua seem to bring with them. Sera loves dragon-typed Pokemon, and after a brief visit to the Johto region, wanted to become a Dragon Trainer. Biography Before Noverus Sera was born in Fuchsia City back in Kanto, and had spent most of her life living there. As a child, her parents loved to bring her to the Safari Zone, where she spent most of her time watching the many rare Pokemon live out their lives peacefully. She had heard many stories about the elusive Dratini, and it wasn't until the age of 14 that she saw her first one, when she sought part time employment at the park. When she had been hired to work at the Safari Zone, Sera was given her first Pokemon by her parents, a Charmander. Sera kept the encounter with her Dratini quiet, knowing that many trainers came to the Safari Zone to capture Pokemon, and didn’t want her befriended Dratini to suffer the same fate. At the age of 16, her parents decided that they wanted to travel the world, and take their daughter with them. On her last day at the Safari Zone, her Dratini had allowed Sera to capture her, not wanting to be separated from her only friend. Until she was 18, her parents toured the world, allowing Sera to embrace all the different cities and cultures that the world had to offer, and got to see many different Pokemon. At the age of 19, she wished to travel on her own, to become a Dragon Trainer. She had only intended to pass through Fallabor Town in Hoenn, but after making a wrong turn she found herself in Noverus instead, right in the middle of the conflict between Team Aqua and Team Magma. During her first week stuck within Noverus, she rescued a Pichu that was being hunted down by a Team Magma Grunt, adopting it into her team shortly after. In Noverus During her time spent in Noverus, Sera has spent lots of time training her Pokemon, wanting to begin taking on proper battles against trainers. In 'Reciting the Past' she meets Richie Palmer, who is secretly in the Rebellion. The two meet as a result of the revelation that Sera's Pichu once belonged to Richie's friend Violet, who had disappeared years ago after a botched mission. Even though he never tells her anything about what he does, Sera sees him as a good friend, the only person she knows well enough in the city. He showed her around the city, and helped her with her training, the two even getting into a little scuffle against Team Magma while checking out the local mall. Relationships Richie Palmer Currently Sera's only friend in the city, Richie has a tendency to keep Sera in the dark about much of what he does. Sera can't help but think there's more behind him than what she has seen, but only time will tell. Currently Sera has pledge to Richie her help in finding Spark's missing owner, who happened to be one of Richie's closer friends. Sera doesn't realize it, but she somehow reminds Richie of Violet, his old friend, and the original owner of Sera's Pichu Pokemon Sera's Charmeleon (a.k.a Cinder) Cinder was Sera's first Pokemon, given to her by her parents on her first day working at the Safari Zone. Since then he has never left her side, keeping a watchful eye over his trainer. Though his fire attacks aren't quite as strong yet, he's never afraid to step in and use what strength he has to protect his friends. After the events of The Thief, Cinder evolved into a Charmeleon. Nature: Rash (Likes Dry, Dislikes Bitter) Parents: Hydregion (Father), Charizard (Mother) Current Level: 20 Known Moves: Sera's Pichu (a.k.a Spark) Spark is the newest addition to Sera's team. Not long after she arrived in the city, she found the young Pokemon fleeing for his life from attackers. Sine then she has kept the Electric Pokemon by her side, hoping to make him strong enough to protect himself from danger. When Sera and Richie first met in Reciting the Past, it was revealed that Spark actually belonged to another trainer named Violet, who had been a member of the Rebellion before a botched mission meant her capture. The status of the Pichu's original trainer is currently unknown. Nature: Jolly (Likes Sweet, Dislikes Dry) Parents: Minccino (Father), Pikachu (Mother) Current Level: 18 Known Moves: Sera's Dratini (a.k.a Ryu) Out of all of her Pokemon, Sera's Dratini is one of her longest-known friends. Having met the elusive Dragon Pokemon even before working at the Safari Zone, and part of her motivation to get the job was to spend more time with her. On her last day at the job, the Dratini allowed Sera to capture her, a feat that most trainers could only dream of. Ryu is a rather laidback Pokemon, slow to anger, and fairly friendly towards familiar faces. However she has proven to be quite strong physically, using her long serpentine body to coil around retreating foes, as seen in Reciting the Past. She is still currently developing her draconic power. Nature: Quite (Likes Dry, Dislikes Sweet) Parents: Altaria (Father), Dragonite (Mother) Current Level: 18 Known Moves: References Progress Tracking - Sera Taisa Character Profile - Sera Taisa Reciting the Past - RP The Thief - RP The Doctor's Exam - RP